Going Wild Force Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Going Wild Force Part 1. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Crystal Garcia: (voice over) Going Wild Force Part 1! The episode begins one day at the Pirate Tavern, Ford and Stanley Pines were starting to think about their grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Stanley Pines: Still thinking about Dipper and Mabel? Ford Pines: I still do, Stanley, it's been so long since they return to their parents. Stanley Pines: Yep, let's hope we'd see them again this summer. As for Captain Emmet and his crew, they started their training. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Marine the Raccoon: (blocks his attack) Good fighting, Captain! Captain Emmett: Thanks a bunch, Marine. John Silver: Break it up, Mateys! It's time for our soda break! Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers and his crew has other plans in Gravity Falls. Captain Whiskers: Alright, Mateys. It's time we begin our next plan! Le Chuck: But they defeated us many times, Captain Whiskers! Phantom the Pirate: How different can it possibly be? Captain Whiskers: You'll see, Phantom, it's time we take matter into our own hands. With the resurrection crystal, he resurrected and revived Master Org, the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok, Onikage, Dai Shi, the Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja, and the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper. Master Org: We're back! Dai Shi: How can we ever repay you, Captain Whiskers!? Captain Whiskers: We start by creating pollution at Gravity Falls and bring fear to all humanity. Nayzor: Oh, sounds very promising. Jellica: Everything's arranged, Captain Whiskers. So, they make ready for their evil plan for Gravity Falls. Back at the Pirate Tavern, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, and Master Guin appeared. Master Mao: Ford, we need your help. Ford Pines: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. Stanley Pines: What's going on? Master Rilla: Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers are what's going on, Stanley. Master Lope: In your homeland called Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: Gravity Falls, are you serious!? Master Mao: We are serious, Ford, you have some friends who might be endanger as well. Master Guin: Make sure your Rangers make ready. And so, they disappeared without a trace as Ford and Stanley had to gather the Rangers. So, Emmett and his crew took action along with their allies as they came to 21st Century Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: This is it, Everyone, Gravity Falls. Mira Ramon: Hmmm, interesting. Just then, Ford and Stanley's grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel appeared. Dipper and Mabel: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! Ford Pines: Dipper, Mabel! Stanley Pines: Kids! Happily, Ford and Stanley hugged their grandnephew and grandniece. Dipper Pines: We've missed you guys so much! Stanley Pines: What're you two doing here!? Mabel Pines: It's a surprise for you two. As they led them to the Mystery Shack, the whole gang were all here. Everyone: Surprise! Soos Ramirez: Welcome back, Mr. Pineses! Stanley Pines: Long time no see, Soos. Old Man McGucket: Howdy, Ford and Stanley! Ford Pines: Fiddleford! Stanley Pines: The gang's all here! Robbie Valentino: You know it, it was Dipper and Mabel's idea. Wendy Corduroy: We're very glad to have them join us! Wendy, Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson: One of us! One of us! One of us! Captain Emmett: Wow, this is really a warm welcome. Stanley Pines: Captain Emmett, we'd like you all to meet our old friends, our grandnephew and grandniece, Dipper and Mabel. Ford Pines: They're grandchildren of our late brother, Shermie Pines. Stanley Pines: This is Old Man McGucket, Soos Ramirez, his grandma, his girlfriend, Melody, Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, his father, Bud, Pacifica Northwest, her parents, Preston and Pricilla, Robbie Valentino, Mabel's pig, Waddles, And this is Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson. Ford Pines: Everyone, you know some of our friends from the Disney Kingdom, this is Captain Emmett and his crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Emmett's first mate, Marine the Raccoon, Mira Ramon, and Crystal Garcia. John Silver: And between all of us, they're the Pirate Force Power Rangers. Dipper Pines: No way! Mabel Pines: And your guys are pirates! Captain Emmett: Aye, we are. Marine the Raccoon: And we owe it all to John Silver and your great-uncles for it. Just then, the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers arrived along with their allies. Cole Evans: Emmett! Casey Rhodes: It's good to see you again! Captain Emmett: Cole, Casey, great to see you all too. Max Cooper: Hey, Ryo! Theo Martin: How'd you been? Ryo Vinsmoke: Pretty good as always, Theo. Zephyr Breeze: What up, Nina! Camille: Long time no see. Nina Vincent: Hi, Zephyr, Camille. Taylor Earhardt: Hi, Bendy. Lily Chilman: It's good to see you again. Bendy Jackson: Right back at ya, Girls. Danny Delgado: Good to see you again, Jay. Sunburst: We were beginning to think we wouldn't make it. Jarrod: How're things back at your tavern? Jay Dunn: Same and better as usual, Jarrod. Alyssa Enrilé: Hi, Daisy. Dominic Hargan: It's good to see you again. Whiger: You still remember the techniques we taught you? Maria Swanson: You know it, Whiger. Robert James (R.J.): Good to see you again, Tiffany. Tiffany Lopez: You too, R.J. Flash Sentry: How's it going, Donna? Donna O'Neil: Pretty good, Flash. Justin Stewart: Marine, Mira, it's good to see you two again. Marine the Raccoon: You too, Justin. Mira Ramon: It's been a while. Merrick Baliton: Long time no see, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: Likewise, Merrick. Princess Shayla: Ford, Stanley, we're so glad you're all here. Master Finn: We need your help. Captain Emmett: What is it that you need help with? Master Swoop: Captain Whiskers has resurrected and revived Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers. Master Phant: They're planning to create massive pollution and fear on humanity to all in Gravity Falls. Princess Shayla: Will you all help us? John Silver: We'll help anyway we can, Princess Shayla. Marine the Raccoon: We're all in this together, right, Captain? Captain Emmett: Aye, we would. Cole Evans: Thanks, your support means a lot to protect the earth. Ford Pines: Then, we all agree on a matter of saving Gravity Falls. With everyone getting well aquatinted, Ford and Stanley were very happy to see Dipper and Mabel again. Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, we really missed you. Ford Pines: We missed you both too, Mabel. Stanley Pines: It's never the same without you two squirts. Dipper Pines: You got that right, Grunkle Stan. Callie Jones: It's not going to be easy fighting Master Org and Dai Shi. John Silver: You'll succeed it, Callie, we must never give up without a fight. Nina Vincent: Right you are, Mr. Silver. So, the gang came together for a special group hug. Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers made a deal with Master Org and Dai Shi. Captain Whiskers: Here's my offer for our revenge together, massive pollution to the earth and bringing feat to all humanity. Master Org: Very well, Captain Whiskers, we accept your offer. Dai Shi: I too look forward to my revenge on the Rangers who destroyed me. Captain Whiskers: Good, it's time for the three of us to rule Gravity Falls. At last, they begin their evil plan by creating pollution to Gravity Falls. Just then, there was an emergency as Stanley has to check it out. Stanley Pines: We've got trouble outside. Soos Ramirez: Dudes, what are those things!? Merrick Baliton: Putrids! Jarrod: And Rinshi, Captain Whiskers, Master Org, and Dai Shi might be on the move! Camille: Not to mention the Org Generals, Onikage, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison, Scorch and Snapper. Jindrax: That can't be good! Toxica: Any suggestion, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Hmmm... Well, we'll have to do this the old fashion way, kicking some bad guy butt. Zen-Aku: Then we'll help you along the way, Captain Emmett. So, they make ready for battle. At the outskirts, the Rangers came out to stop them Carnisoar: We've been waiting for you, Rangers! Master Org: It's time for your complete and total surrender! Captain Emmett: Not on our watch! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! (morphed) The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! (morphed) The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! (morphed) Cole Evans: Let's do this! Casey Rhodes: Like old times, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye. Iago: Go get'em, Rangers! Master Org: Putrids! Rinshi! Attack! Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5